First Capture Arc
The First Capture Arc is the 2 Arc of The World God Only Knows series. It contains the heroine Ayumi Takahara. Prologue - Devil from Hell In the Underworld, Dokuro looks at the percentage of runaway spirits captured in Europe. Elsie then appears and apologizes for her lateness. Dokuro then realizes how terrible their situation was, as Hell was forced to resort to their cleaning staff for loose soul collecting. Elsie questions a humans ability to capture women's hearts. Dokuro replies saying there is such a person: The Capturing God. She then tells Elsie to seek out this person, as there was no better "buddy" than him. The Arc Story Introduction At Maijima Private High School, Keima Katsuragi captures his 10,000 heroine in his dating sim game. However, Nikaido punishes him for playing his game in class. After, Keima walks down the school's hall and is hit by Ayumi Takahara, who had been unable to halt her running. Ayumi reveals that the two of them had been assigned roof cleaning duty, but tells Keima to do it himself, as she had club activities to do. Keima turns to face her, meaning to reject her idea, but only met with a broom, as Ayumi had already left. The Girl from Hell and the Deadly Contract As Keima cleans the rooftop, he opens his PFP to find that he has over 800 messages. As he reads through them, he notices a particular message that appears to be a challenge. After he replies, lightning strikes the rooftop and a gust of wind blows Keima of the bench he had been sitting on. Suddenly, a girl around the same age as Keima appears and thanks him for signing the contract. She reveals that they will hunt for runaway spirits together and she then flies away. After saving his game, Keima asks the girl to state her name. She reveals herself to be Elsie de Lute Irma, a devil from Hell. Thinking Elsie to be just a "3D girl", Keima leaves her and heads to a game store. However, before he can leave, Elsie tells him to be careful and Keima realizes that there a metal collar around his neck formed. Elsie explains that he will die if he does not comply and she will also die as well. She reveals that he is to capture Losse Souls from the girls in his school, one of which is Ayumi. She explains that he must cast away the darkness in the girl's hearts and preferably kiss them to chase out the demon which will then be caught by herself. After hearing this, Keima exclaims that such things were impossible for him, pointing out that he has never even held hands with a girl. This shocks Elsie, who believed him to be one who had conquered several girls previously. She explains that she read his blog. Keima points out that his blog was dedicated to gaming and he had conquered several girls in his games. Elsie begins to fret and apologizes for making him sign a contract when she misunderstood. However, she reveals that she cannot break the contract and doing so would cause both of their deaths. Mai-High's Unguided Missile After a shocking revelation, both Elsie and Keima are depressed and afraid for their lives. Suddenly, Elsie wondered if Keima can use his "Capturing God" gaming skills to make a real girl fall in love with him. He told her to never to compare the real world with games as that would be rude to the girls in games. He said that his school track and field club is not an accurate representation of a ideal track and field club. Elsie didn't understand what he meant by accuracy. Keima complained that none of the club members have their hair tied up. Elsie didn't see what could be wrong with that, but he yelled at her and said that girls in the track field club must have their hair tied up. He complained that he won't do anything for real girls who are full of such imperfections. Suddenly Elsie noticed that Ayumi was tying up her hair and getting ready for a run. Keima stared Ayumi in disbelief, but dismissed it since he thought it just a coincidence, and that is not enough to convinced him. Making another excuse, he insisted that they should be wearing bloomers instead of short pants. The girls' pants became bloomers, much to their shock and embarrassment. While Keima was lost for words, Elsie told him that she can transformed their outer appearance but only Keima can change them on the inside. Elsie further encouraged Keima by saying that she has faith in him. Opening Ayumi's Heart The next day Ayumi yelled and pointed at Keima who was seen with many banners, including one with "Do Your Best! Takahara Ayumi-chan!". Ayumi then ran to Keima and kicked him brutally before asked him about the embarrassing banners. Keima wondered to himself why he had been treated like this as he told Ayumi that the competition is coming soon so he was cheering for her. She grabbed him by the neck and choked him, accusing him of seeking revenge for making him cleaned the the rooftop alone. Ayumi leaved but threatened to kill him if he does it again. Elsie came out from hiding behind a tree and asked Keima if it is OK for Ayumi to be angry. Keima insisted that it is fine and he needed to increased the number of encounters. He said that in a game, the strength of a relationship is proportionate to the number of encounters. In other words, the more encounters he has, the more the relationship will bloom. For the next few days, Keima and Elsie continued to put up banners and cheering for Ayumi, making Ayumi more angry and annoyed. On the fifth day however, Ayumi decided to just ignore Keima. Elsie wondered if Ayumi hates Keima much more than before. Keima then boasted that in a game, hate can be changed into love easily and that events with fighting or being disliked can actually become a plus. Elsie then wondered if Ayumi does not really hate Keima right now. Keima thought to himself that Ayumi might had already hated him and right now all the stress is giving him stomach problems. Without a way to saved the game or went back through time, he began to doubt if he were able to finish the job. Keima then went off to the toilet, while Elsie embarrassingly tell him to take his time. Suddenly, the duo witnessed Ayumi got called by three upperclassmen while she was running. They ask why Ayumi - the second year students - has a permission to running before they - the third year students. Ayumi replied that she thought that the third years were not practicing that day and that there was not much time before the upcoming competition. The girls were not impressed with Ayumi's reply and felt jealous that Ayumi was picked to represent the school in the competition over them. Feeling that she was wasting time with them, Ayumi asked them to punish her quickly, saying that she is willing to accept any punishment that they gave. Surprised and angry at Ayumi, they told her to run 30 laps around the track. Uneasy Heart The next day, Ayumi seemed disappointed that Keima did not put up cheering banners for her. While she being teased by her friends about it, she suddenly saw 3 huge balloons lifting up banners with the text "I ♥ Ayumi" floating above the school building. Back to the other side of the school, Elsie apologized to Keima that she could only make three balloons as she ran out of materials, however Keima only wanted one balloon for the event. The next day - one day before the competition. Elsie believed that with all the cheering Ayumi was getting, she would definitely came first and the bad "senpai"s will regretted what they had done to Ayumi. Suddenly, a yell is heard from the track field and they saw that Ayumi has fallen down. At the school infirmary, they are discovered that Ayumi had sprained her ankle. Her friends wondered if there was something wrong with the hurdles at the track field while the senpai's seemed happy that she has been hurt. Elsie is in despair, thinking that it is hopeless to help Ayumi. But to Keima - after reviewed what had happened - declared that he can see the ending. Always First Place In My Heart At night, Ayumi appeared near the track in the evening and angrily asked Keima why did he called her to the track, given her current condition that she will not be involved with the sport for a while. Then she asked about the letter hidden in the fruit basket and wondering if he was making fun of her. Keima then tells her that he thought that if she ate the fruits she will become better and win the competition tomorrow. Hearing that, Ayumi threw a fruit at his face, and telling him to look at her foot, asking if he really believed that she can compete. Keima replied that she is able to compete, claiming that she is not injured as she cannot be hurt so easily by just tripping over a hurdle. Surprised, Ayumi asked Keima to consider the speed she was running at. Keima agrees, saying that if she were running at full speed, it would have been dangerous. However, she was not running at full speed. Ayumi is shocked and asked how does he know. Keima said that her hair was not tied up, and that she always tied her hair up when she gets serious about running. He asked if she planned to trip from the beginning. Ayumi explained that she believes that it is better this way, since now her senpai can enter the competition. Ayumi believed that she only became a regular on the team because she managed to have a good run in front of the teacher in charge. Since becoming a regular, her running time has not improved and she felt that she did not deserve to participate. As Ayumi breaked down and begins to cry, she wonders why her running time does not improved despite her practicing so hard. She is worried that if she participated, she would come in last in the competition. Keima asked her rhetorically if it would not be fine for her to just do her best. He then took off his glasses and told Ayumi that if she is worried about rankings, she has always been first in his heart. Ayumi blushed and the spirit inside her seemed to become visible. Elsie, peeking from behind a tree, anticipates that the spirit will leave Ayumi. However, Ayumi begin to throwing fruits at Keima, blaming him for everything that has happened. After almost emptying the basket of fruits, Ayumi saw a new pair of running shoes at the bottom of the basket. She grabbed Keima by the hand and asked if he will cheer for her at the competition tomorrow. Keima agreed and Ayumi thanked him while blushing. She drew closer to Keima and kissed him, which released the spirit from her heart. Elsie chased after the spirit and captured it spirit using a special containment bottle. Wonder Chance The next day, Ayumi won first place in the competition. She later proudly showed in the newspaper her win in-class. She then went up to Keima and talked about how she was mentioned in a newspaper article. After, though, she is confused as to why she was talking to Keima. She had lost her memories about the conquest. Keima then congratulated Ayumi, causing her to blush, confused about how she feels. Keima also wondered why he congratulated her, as they are strangers now that Ayumi does not remember what happened. Category:Story Arcs